


Everything

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, Dreamhusbands, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heist, Idiots in danger and in love, In a short fic, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, Protective Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: They were working, after months of cautious preparations, infiltrating an influential mind, when someone released a kick to force, to expel them out, ruining everything.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I gift this work to my lovely Sister, who waited 10 years till I finally watched the movie.  
> Thank You for not killing me, Dear!
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

The kick hits him like a truck, knocking him out of the dream. Eames gasps, hands grasping at the sheets, the sensation of falling still lingering in his head, nausea crawling up in his throat.

Arthur is still asleep, but he also shows the signs of the upcoming awakening, long fingers twitching, features turning into a frown.

They were working, after months of cautious preparations, infiltrating an influential mind, when someone released a kick to force, to expel them out, ruining everything.

He is still dizzy but he hears the footsteps now, getting louder with every passing second, and his good old gambler’s sixth sense screams „danger, danger!”, so he stumbles out of the bed and ignoring his swaying vision, fumbles for his gun.

It’s too late.

The door flies open with enough force to hit a hole in the cheap wall. There are five of them, they intrude into the room with the determination of an occupation. All of them are armed, masks cover their faces, and one man moves forward to force Eames with his back to the wall, hands held above his head.

His thoughts are racing faster than light, and for a moment he hopes it’s still a level of the dream, but he doesn’t need to hold his totem to admit this is, unfortunately, happening for real. And man, this means nothing good for them.

Though he is the one held at gunpoint, there is no place for self-concern in his mind, his gaze shoots to his partner.

Arthur is awake now, sitting upright on the covers, but his eyes are still hazy, confusion’s on his face. Eames can only watch as one man shoves his partner down face forward, then grabs his neck to hold him there, pressing the gun to his temple. Moreover, he grabs one of Arthur’s slender wrists and twists it back hard. Arthur winces and Eames almost loses his temper, forcing himself to breath through his nose, fighting off the surge to lunge at the intruders to rip them into pieces. It would just end with him dead with more holes in his body he prefers, so he just grits his teeth and clenches his shaking hands into fists.

Arthur’s eyes find his gaze, and Eames sees those beautiful dark gems widen with fear. The forger is shaking with anger and worry, but tries to keep his features neutral, communicating with his eyes only, that it will be alright.

Damn, he always hated lying to Arthur.

Another figure emerges from the shadows of the empty hallway, illuminated by the dusty light of the only window. She is almost as tall as Eames himself, wears a long, dark blue dress wich covers her arms too, leaving no skin for the world to see. Her face is hidden behind the folds of a rich, inky shade of a veil. There is something in her appearance which suggests she is the leader. And they are fucked.

She moves with a way that ignites some sparks from the man’s memories, from things buried long ago.

"So" she says, in a low, raspy voice which implies a history of cigarettes "You, gentlemen, are the smart boys who thought it would be a good idea to ruin my boss’s plans."

Eames’s eyes widen, but not from fear. This voice- shaded by smoke by now-, this poise, the curve of her waist... it couldn’t be...

She stopped in the middle of the now so crowded cheap little hotel room to scrutinize the „smart boys”, and their eyes meet. Even through the rich fabric of the veil, Eames feels her gaze piercing into his soul. Grey eyes are looking at him with a familiar intensity, and the moment stretches between them.

"Eames?" Is the first things she says at last.

"Angel" He whispers, and swallows, throat clicking, mouth dry. The memories of his one and only protegee fload his mind, of a girl with a scar on her face who knew too much.

"You bastard!" She throws her head back to laugh, much to all of their surprise. Her laughter lost the innocence she had when he thaught her how to stay alive, but still holds the same lively joy as before.

"I admit, you caught me here, I was not prepared to meet you again like this. You haven’t changed, in the heart of danger, as always, huh?"

Eames manages to flash her a weak smile.

"What can I say?"

"How unfortunate you chose to stick your nose into my boss’s plans." She shakes her head a little, arm twitching in a way Eames knows it means hesitancy. Hope fills his heart, maybe, maybe...

Time seems to slow down. He hears his heart hammering in his chest, feels Arthur’s gaze on his face, Angel’s flowery scent with every inhale.

"I owe you so much." She sighs, voice warmer, thick with emotions. "So damn much, Eames. I will let you go." She nods towards the man holding him at gunpoint. "You are free to leave."

With thoughts racing in his head, and emotions boiling in his chest, his gaze falls upon his partner. Never. Not ever in his fucking life.

He is a gambler, has always been one, and knows when it’s worth to take another shot.

He just can hope it’s worth one now.

"I am immensely obliged, dear. But you know... it’s ought to let me bring one thing with me."

"Out of courtesy, hm?" Angel tilts her head, but her eyes are shimmering with the same mischievous joy she only had when they were together. "Alright. Go on."

He knows what everybody thinks, an ID, a passport, some cash, maybe his gun- things that would make his escape easier.

"Okay." Eames nods, and walks to the bed, gesturing to the masked man to step back.

"I will take him." He says, and puts his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

The air seems to freeze, and Eames is ready to die. They know each other with Angel, but those things were long ago, and nothing guarantees she will be tolerant, it’s her fucking job to kill those who endanger her work, anyway. It doesn’t matter, though. If he can’t take Arthur, he will stay here with him to share his fate.

"Oh." It’s a surprised little gasp that leaves her lips. It’s filled with realisation.

"Yeah." Eames just says and smiles in an open, honest way of „since the fucking cat is out of the bag”, and squeezes Arthur’s arm. He feels the man shudder under his touch.

"You bloody, shameless idiot of a bitch." Angel shakes her head as if she cannot believe her eyes, but as their gazes meet, there is no anger in her eyes. "Do I have to mention never try to mess with us again? Take your man, and drag your ass out of here."

The masked men step back, the guns are lowered, and Eames pulls Arthur to his feet, out of the room. He takes one last glance at the woman, and sees Angel laughing silently under the cover of her dark veil.

They are silent on the way out of the building, and as they start walking on the run-down, dawn-kissed streets, Arthur pulls his hand free from his grasp, just to entwine their fingers, intimacy found in a lover’s touch only.

They don’t release each other even when Eames finds a phone box with torn doors, and hikes some coins out of his pocket to make a call.

"Yusuf? Hey, buddy!....Yeah, I know it’s late there...Listen here for a moment, I would appreciate a ride...No...I would just prefer a ride over walking." He looks at Arthur, and squeezes his hand. "I have everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
